My Lovely Bodyguard
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sebagai seorang idol yang sedang naik daun Khusina banyak dipuja oleh setiap kalangan dan juga sebagai salah satu pewaris Uzu Corp tapi tiba-tiba nyawanya terancam akibat surat ancaman yang mengancam kakaknya dan dirinya, demi melindungi adik tersayangnya Arashii mengutus kenalannya yang merangkap menjadi bodyguard pribadi Khusina, akankah tumbuh perasaan cinta diantaranya...?


"_**My Lovely Bodyguard"**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Lovely Bodyguard © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo bertaburan, Penjelasan kurang dimengerti, Alur Membingungkan, Inspirasi dari beberapa Anime dan komik tapi murni buatan saya kok^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

Summary : Sebagai seorang idol yang sedang naik daun Khusina banyak dipuja oleh setiap kalangan dan juga sebagai salah satu pewaris Uzu Corp tapi tiba-tiba nyawanya terancam akibat surat ancaman yang mengancam kakaknya dan dirinya, demi melindungi adik tersayangnya Arashii mengutus kenalannya yang merangkap menjadi bodyguard pribadi Khusina, akankah tumbuh perasaan cinta diantaranya...?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"_Khusina"_

"_Khusina"_

"_Khusina"_

"_Khusina"_

"_Daisuuukiii"_

"_Ikkkkooo"_

Gemuruh suara dari para penoton yang didominasi oleh para laki-laki yang terus berteriak tanpa henti meneriakan penyanyi wanita yang bergaya rock dengan dandanan _Gothic loli _yang memakai gaun hitam pendek selutut ditambah jepit hitam yang berada di antara poninya yang berwarna merah dan sepasang sepatu boot hitam bertali selutut tak lupa sebuah mic di tangan kirinya

_Just WAR...WAR..._

_Fight for...Liberty_

Gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak pada lagunya dan memulai lagunya kembali dengan semangat yang luar biasa dan gerakan yang sangat lincah serta tempo lagu yang makin bertambah cepat mengiringi suaranya yang mulai bernyanyi lagi

_You get down_

_Gamushara ni ou sugata ga buzamade_

_But kick out samezame to 'Samui' to haitaga_

_Shibireta yo hounto wa subete ga uraymashikatta_

_Nando mo this time bet tatakai o idomu riyuu wa_

_This time bet oimotome kirihiraki michitarite mo_

_Dare no me ni mo mienai i-k-i-r-u to iu s-u-b-e-t-e no a-n-s-w-e-r_

_Nagai aida,.._

Sembari memberi jeda sebentar, gadis itu menarik nafas yang panjang untuk reff dari lagu yang sedang dinyayikan tersebut

_Ame ni uta re sugita_

_Junbokuna yume to sono risou ga boku wo uragiru karuma_

_Kanaetai koto to kanawana sono koto ga kasanatte mierukedo_

_Jinsei ga ni-do arunara kon'na kewashii michi wa erabanaidarou_

_Demo kono ikkai tatta ikkai shika chansu ga nai nonara_

_Nanimokamo akiramete ikite ikutsumori wa nai_

_Ushiro ni asu wa nai chikara o yadose WAR..._

Setelah ia menyelesaikan lagunya dengan wajah yang bahagia ia menatap para fansnya yang meminta untuk sekali lagi menanyikan lagu tersebut tentu saja dapat disanggupi oleh sang penyanyi yang mempunyai kekuatan stamina dan vocal yang luar biasa tersebut dan memulai kembali lagunya hingga 3 jam kemudian

"Hosh-hosh..., mereka sangat bersemangat sekali malam ini" Ucap Khusina yang kelelahan dan duduk di pojokan ruangan sambil meluruskan kakinya yang keram akibat terlalu lama berdiri dipanggung

"Kerja bagus Khusina," Seru wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah panjang dan digelung keatas yang tengah membawa sebotol air mineral segar dan segera memberikannya kepada Khusina

"Ah terima kasih, Mito_-baasan_" Jawab Khusina yang langsung mengambil air yang disodorkan kepadanya tersebut dan langsung menegaknya habis hingga tersisa setengah, Mito merupakan adik dari ibu Khusina sejak kakaknya yang bodoh itu -menurut Khusina, menitipkannya kepada Mito sewaktu umurnya 10 tahun dengan alasan sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka setelah orang tua mereka meninggal dunia dan Mito merupakan manajer Khusina juga

"Ya sama-sama, Khusina bukannya besok kau ada tes apa kau sudah belajar ?" Ucap Mito mengingatkan dan duduk disamping Khusina

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya bi, jadi tak perlu khawatir lagi. Dan aku pastikan lulus pada tes tersebut _-dattebane_" Jawab Khusina yang bersemangat, Mito yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum singkat melihat keponakaannya tersebut "Lebih baik kita pulang, sudah malam dan kau pasti lelah benarkan ?" Ucap Mito mengelus puncak rambut Khusina

"Hm-um" Jawab Khusina riang

.

.

.

_In the Morning at School_

"Ohayou minna, hoam..." Sapa Khusina lesu dengan aura suram dan wajah yang mengenaskan, mata memerah serta kantung mata yang sangat terlihat dibawah matanya tersebut dengan langkah gontai Khusina langsung melangkahkan kakiknya menuju tempat duduknya lalu merebahkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri menatap kaca jendela, siswa siswi banyak yang menatap Khusina dengan tampang merinding dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan heran

"Penampilanmu luar biasa tadi malam Khusina" Bisik seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang duduk disamping Khusina

"Ah terima kasih Mikoto" Jawab Khusina pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya

"Kau kenapa Khusina, apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti sedang sekarat saja

"Oh aku tidak apa-apa Mikoto, hanya belajar semalaman saja untuk tes nanti" Ujar Khusina

"Jika begitu _Ganbatte ne_ Khusina" Seru Mikoto dengan tersenyum manis

_TEEETTTTT TEEEEETTTTTT_

Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi masuklah seorang guru yang bertampang menyeramkan dengan membawa banyak kertas soal untuk tes yang akan diadakan olehnya, "Siapa ketua kelas disini" Tanya guru tersebut dengan nada tegas

"Saya _sensei_" Jawab laki-laki yang memiliki tampang datar sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya keatas

"Oh kalau begitu, tolong bagikan kertas ini. Bagi yang sudah mendapatkannya segera kerjakaan soal tersebut selama 45 menit dan harus selesai tanpa ada contekan tentunya, dan bagi yang mencontek akan mendapat hukuman yang berat" Perintah guru yang bernama Ibiki tersebut sambil mengawasi para muridnya

"_Hai'k"_ Jawab seluruh kelas dengan patuh

_Khusina POV_

_Gleekk _

_Bagaimana ini... Soalnya susah sekali padahal aku sudah mempelajarinya kemarin dan ditambah lagi tadi malam aku tidak tidur gara-gara belajar untuk tes konyol ini, apa aku tanya Mikoto saja ya. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti kami ketahuan aku tidak ingin melibatkannya. Semoga ada keajaiban jatuh dari langit_

_End Khusina POV_

Karena terlalu lama bergelut dalam pikirannya Khusina tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit "Gawat waktuku tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi bagaimana ini" Pikir Khusina yang mulai melirik kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari jawaban, banyak temannya yang frustasi atas soal yang diberikan ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja "Lebih baik menjawab yang aku bisa dulu dan sisanya sembarang saja, jika itu benar maka itu sebuah keberuntungan untukku" Pikir Khusina mulai mengambil alat tulisnya dan mengisi soal tersebut

Dengan santai Ibiki melirik jam tangannya dan telah menunjukan 45 menit berarti waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian telah berakhir "Baiklah anak-anak waktu telah berakhir cepat serahkan lembar jawaban kalian" Seru Ibiki, dengan berurutan murid-murid yang ada dikelas itu mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang diminta sang guru dari mereka, setelah banyak yang mengumpulkan lembar tersebut banyak murid-murid yang mengeluh betapa susahnya soal tersebut termasuk Khusina

"Akhirnya berakhir juga, aku merasakan nyawaku baru ditarik oleh soal konyol itu" Gumam Khusina pasrah akan hasil tes tersebut dan melirik Mikoto disebelahnya yang sedang berbicara serius dengan pacarnya sekaligus sang ketua kelas yang terkenal dengan pelit katanya itu

_TEETTTT TEETTTT_

"Kalian diperbolehkan pulang cepat kami para guru akan mengadakan rapat dadakan, dengan begini kelas berakhir" Ucap Ibiki tegas dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut, setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari guru mereka banyak murid yang berteriak girang dan mereka langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan riang

"Khusina aku duluan ya, Fugaku mengajakku kencan" Ucap Mikoto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Khusina dan langsung berlari menyamakan langkah kakinya sama dengan Fugaku yang telah jauh melangkah meninggalkannya dibelakang

"Ya..ya, semoga kalian bersenang-senang" Balas Khusina yang ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya membalas Mikoto

Seperti biasa Khusina pulang dengan berjalan kaki menurutnya itu membuat fisiknya kuat walaupun sang bibi memaksakan dengan diantar mobil alasannya takut ada yang mengetahui Khusina penyanyi rock yang sedang terkenal saat ini tapi Khusina menolaknya dengan keras ia mengatakan pada bibinya jika ia akan menyamar tentunya dengan penyamaran sempurna seperti topi hitam, kacamata dan jaket kulit coklat sehingga tak ada yang mengenalnya dan sepanjang jalan banyak orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh mungkin orang mengira ia adalah seorang _'Hikkimori' _yang baru keluar rumah

Hal ini sama ia lakukan ketika ia berada disekolah ia juga melakukan penyamaran dengan memakai _softlens _hitam untuk menutupi manik violetnya yang indah itu serta rambut merah panjangnya ia sembunyian dalam _wig_ coklat panjang sehingga tak ada yang mengenalinya kecuali sahabat karibnya Mikoto tentunya

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Khusina serasa ada yang mengikutinya _'Stalker ka'_ Gumamnya yang melirik 9 bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon ketika ia membalikan badannya dan terus berjalan cepat sebenarnya bagi seorang Uzumaki Khusina itu bukan hal yang sulit mengingat ia adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam dalam _karate_ dan _tekwondo_ hingga ia mendapatkan gelar _'Akai Chishiyo no Habanero' _tapi untuk kali ini ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul orang tersebut agar tak menimbulkan kerusuhan dan penyamarannya tak terbongkar tentunya

Dan rombongan orang yang mengikuti Khusina makin cepat mengejarnya hingga ditempat sepi, Khusina berniat menghajar orang yang berani mengikutinya tersebut tapi terlambat mulutnya telah dibekap oleh salah seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan refleks Khusina menyikut perut orang yang membekapnya tadi dengan sekuat tenaga hingga orang tersebut terpental jauh dengan menabrak tiang listrik dibelakangnya tapi akibatnya _wig_ Khusina terlepas dari kepalanya sehingga rambut merah panjang selutut miliknya jatuh terurai

"Berani sekali kalian _-dattebane. _Mencari mati denganku _-ttebane_" Seru Khusina yang memasuki mode _Habanero'_nya dengan rambut yang melayang-layang diatas kepalanya sambil menatap 9 orang laki-laki tersebut yang mengelilinya habis sudah kesabarannya sekarang waktunya mengabisi orang-orang berengsek yang berani mengikutinya tersebut selain sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam dalam _karate_ dan _tekwondo, _Khusina merupakan ketua '_Gangsters'_ di wilayah Tokyo. Beruntung kakak dan bibinya tak tahu jika mereka tahu pasti _syok_ berat setelah itu ia yakin pasti di introgasi tentunya, didalam benaknya yang melakukan tentunya bukan anak buahnya lagi pula anak buahnya mengetahui jika ia adalah seorang artis _rock_ beraliran _pop_ yang sedang menyamar tentunya, pastinya mereka akan berpihak kepada Khusina

Bukannya takut akan gertakaan Khusina kesembilan orang itu terus mendekati Khusina dengan kewaspada tinggi Khusina sudah siap untuk bertarung tentunya "Serang dia" Ucap laki-laki yang disikut Khusina tadi dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dikantong celananya tanpa ragu anak buahnya pun menyerang Khusina secara bertubi-tubi pada awalnya Khusina berhasil mengalahkan mereka tapi percuma saja tenaganya jauh diatas para laki-laki yang mengelilinya tersebut, Khusina menutup matanya pasrah akan nasibnya

"BRUGH"

"DUAK"

"DUAK"

"Aneh...kok aku tidak merasakan sakit ya" Pikir Khusina heran lalu mencoba membuka matanya secara perlahan dan sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan yang dilihatnya kesembilan orang yang menyerangnya tadi sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan wajah yang babak belur dan seorang laki-laki bersetelan jas hitam berdasi kotak-kotak biru yang memiliki surai pirang panjang dan bermanik biru tengah berdiri diantara orang-orang tadi dan menatapnya dalam "Aku rasa pernah bertemu dengannya" Pikir Khusina yang tiba-tiba ingatannya sewaktu kecil berputar-putar dalam pikiranya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona Khusina, maaf saya terlambat datang menolong anda. Apakah anda terluka" Tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dan menatap Khusina dari atas hingga bawah

"Oh aku tidak apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku ?" Ucap Khusina dengan tatapan tajam serta menyelidik

"Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Namikaze Minato mulai hari ini dan seterusnya saya akan menjadi _Bodyguard_ pribadi nona" Jawab Minato tersenyum manis menatap Khusina

"Ah...HAAAHHHHH ?" Teriak Khusina histeris dan menatap wajah Minato tak percaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_A/U : Hai minna, saya kembali lagi dengan salah satu fic aneh bin abal milik saya, saya mendapatkan inspirasi ketika saya membaca sebuah komik favorit saya, menurut kalian ini aneh kah atau abal #pastinya, kalo abal dan anehnya terlalu banget saya ragu untuk melanjutkannya tapi tergantung RnR kalian semua kok, mau lanjut atau tidak hehe..:P_

**LOVE YOU ALL...:D**

**Chinatsu Arakawa **

**sign out***


End file.
